<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SKAM La S1 E2: Just Trust Me by TheAwkwardOne6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291353">SKAM La S1 E2: Just Trust Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6'>TheAwkwardOne6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM La Season 1 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava Boudreaux/Oliver Lirette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM La Season 1 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do you have enough money?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<b>Clip 1, Friday 4:56PM, 2020: Do you have enough money</b><span>?</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava is sitting in her room, packing her bags for the camping trip. She received a call from her mother and accepts)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey mom</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava’s Mom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hello sweetie! How has your week been?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been really good. I’ve been thinking that I might audition for the school play</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava’s Mom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ooh, that’ll be exciting! </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Beat) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aren’t you going camping with Sarah and Becky today?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mhm, all weekend. But don’t worry, we’ll be back by Sunday afternoon so we can hang out then</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava’s Mom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About that… it looks like I won’t be in from work until Tuesday</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Pause)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava’s Mom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you have enough money?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, I think so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava’s Mom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay then… I love you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava looks at her phone and bites her lip. She looks up “Claire Hoang” and finds the girl from the party’s Instagram. It’s set to private, so she sends a request to follow her.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What time is it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Clip 2, Saturday 7:46AM, 2020: What time is it?</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava and Oliver are in their tent, making out. Oliver is wearing his binder. Ava is wearing a t-shirt and some short shorts. They’re interrupted by Sam, who immediately covers his eyes).</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava laughs, Oliver’s face turns red)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did you even go in our tent?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I was looking for food!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would we have food in here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shut up, I’m hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Oliver boops him on the nose. They both exit the tent)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I’ll make you something. Hey Ava, what time is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava is shaking her head, trying not to laugh she opens the first phone she sees—Oliver’s.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(There’s a text message from Becky.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Um, it’s almost 7:50. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Song: Sports by Beach Bunny</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stay with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Clip 3, Saturday 11:18AM, 2020: Stay With Me</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava, Oliver, and Sam are sitting on a picnic blanket on the lakefront. Oliver is playing the guitar.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, play something by Sam Smith</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Oliver stops)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it because you have the same name?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, I will play your home of sexual song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava snorts.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, just wow. That’s honestly really rude, I can’t believe you could say that to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Dramatically sighs) </span>
  </em>
  <span>It's times like these when I’m grateful that I’m not cishet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Oliver received a texting notification and he looks at his phone.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Who’s it from?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Silence)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who’s it from, Oliver?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just Elijah </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You mean your boyfriend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Oliver dials a number and starts to walk off.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Elijah, I’m so in love with you! Every day I await your calls in hope that one day we can run off together into the sunset and get married!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Sam laughs)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he says I’m from the home of sexual </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is Oliver texting Becky?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(That makes Sam stop laughing)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I have no idea what you’re talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t believe you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not my place to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(They both looked at Oliver talking a few feet away.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why do you ask?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When I went to check the time, I accidentally grabbed his phone and saw that she had texted him. I can’t think of a reason he would still talk to her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Sam is quiet)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You have to know something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(He just stares at the ground. Oliver returns and picks up his guitar and starts singing Stay With Me by Sam Smith.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Your girlfriend is actually scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Clip 4, Saturday 5:32PM, 2020: You’re girlfriend is actually scared </b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava is collecting sticks for the campfire when she hears a loud “boo.” She screams and the boy behind her laughs)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Elijah</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow. Hey Oliver, your girlfriend actually screamed at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Elijah</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Where should I sleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver </b>
</p><p>
  <span>You mean you didn’t bring a tent?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Elijah</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Uhh, then maybe with Sam</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Elijah </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sleeping with the gayboy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not gay—why is everyone calling me gay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Elijah walks off. Ava glares at Oliver)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is he here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked if he could come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava glares at him as he walks off.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You don’t smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Clip 5, Saturday 7:57PM, 2020: You don’t smoke </b>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava is leaning over the campfire making s’mores. Sam is helping her by making hotdogs. Oliver and Elijah are ignoring them and talking, Oliver strumming his guitar. Oliver shoots close to Ava)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(He kisses her cheek)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Can I try one?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava nods and hands him a s’more.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Elijah</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey Oliver, Sam, let’s go   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where are you going</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Elijah </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re going to smoke!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava turns to Oliver and looks confused)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t smoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Elijah</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does tonight!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Sam hands her his stick that has a hotdog impaled on it and gives her an apologetic look as he follows them. Ava blinks away tears as she stares at the fire. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a few minutes she’s finished roasting the marshmellows and has them all put on gram crackers with melted chocolate. The hotdogs are all cooked and laid out on a plate with bread and sauce spread out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ava walks in the direction the boys ran off to.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver? Sam? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(After a few minutes of her looking around, she finds Oliver laying on top of Sam and giggling like an idiot. Elijah is drinking from a water bottle)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner is ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(She looks unamused)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awesome, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>(giggle)</span>
  </em>
  <span> help me up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sam</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noooo! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Sam giggles and wraps his arms around Oliver)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t leave me!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ava pulls both of them up and walks them towards the campsite. Elijah follows. She then forces them to all drink lots of water)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are y’all better now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still a little</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(He makes a loopy face. He puts a plate up and hands it to her)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not your housewife!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(She stands up and storms away)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why are you always so mad?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why are you always a jerk?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do you mean? What did I do? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One, you invited a million people to a weekend that was supposed to be just the two of us. Two, you become a completely different person when Elijah is around. Three, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re texting Becky behind my back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No I’m not!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw a text from her when you asked me to check the time this morning!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was asking her about French homework </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the weekend?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, we were given homework! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then let me read the messages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it’s really about French, then you should have nothing to hide. You can check mine!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(She handed him her phone.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do we really have to read each other’s messages to trust each other?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava, that’s crazy!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ava</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re crazy!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(She snatched her phone back. The other two boys are looking at one another awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable. Ava storms into her tent and zips the entrance. She checks her phone and sees that Claire has accepted her request to follow her. Shealso began following Ava.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Song: Human by Dodie</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>